


Day 1: Holding Hands

by Rothecooldad



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merlin is the property of BBC and Shine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 1: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is the property of BBC and Shine.

Okay so maybe Merlin wasn’t the most graceful boy in the village. And, alright, he freely admits that as he grew older, he became less coordinated and more awkward, all long limbs and such.

But that still did not explain why Arthur, bloody Prince Arthur, was insisting on helping Merlin dismount from his horse like he would do for any other lady of the court.

“I can get down quite fine by myself, thanks.”

“ _Mer_ lin, quit being such a girl and take my hand.” Arthur’s hand was held out in an obvious invitation, and the purse of his lips showed his annoyance.

Merlin resisted, and attempted to get off on the other side. And, of course, because The Fates had a wicked sense of humour, he slipped and landed in a puddle of mud.

Arthur threw his head back and laughed openly. Merlin turned his head away, and though he would deny it later, pouted. His face was hot, and he could feel the tips of his ears redden. Arthur, still laughing, bent down and grabbed Merlin’s hand, helping him to his feet.

“I told you to take my hand, you big numpty.”

“Yes, well.” Merlin look away again, huffing angrily. After a beat, he sighed and turned back to the prince. He was still wearing that arrogant smirk, and Merlin scowled back. This only resulted in Arthur’s smirk widening into a full blown grin.

“Oh, Sod off.” Merlin snapped, adding a sarcastic “Sire.” They stood there for minute, Merlin glaring at Arthur, and Arthur laughing in response. Merlin started to walk back towards his horse, until he realized that the prince still had his hand. At some point during their bantering, their hands joined together. Arthur’s eyes landed on their interlocking fingers, and he dropped his arm quickly.

Arthur quickly strode back to his own horse, rattling off a list of chores for Merlin to finish. Merlin stood there, barely breathing, his face still burning crimson, until it finally registered what Arthur was saying.

“Yes, Sire.” He said half-heartedly, and sighed.


End file.
